1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward an improved tree gripping device.
The tree gripping device is specifically designed to be mounted on a bulldozer blade so that the bulldozer can be used to transport trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In harvesting trees in a forest, the trees are felled, possibly delimbed at the felling site, and then transported from the felling site for further processing. The trees are often transported by dragging bundles of the trees, by their butt ends. Often one or more trees drop out of the bundle as they are being dragged. The cost of retrieving these dropped trees, using existing forestry equipment, is quite expensive and usually the trees are left lying on the ground where they drop.
In many tree harvesting operations, bulldozers are employed to collect the cut-off limbs, to build roads, and to perform other tasks. It is known to provide a tree gripping device on the side of the blade on the bulldozer so that the bulldozer can be used to collect any trees that drop during transport of the trees. A bulldozer equipped with such a tree gripping device can economically collect the dropped trees one or two at a time thereby improving profitability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,410 discloses a bulldozer with a blademounted tree gripping device. The gripping device operates satisfactorily. However, it does have some disadvantages. The hydraulic actuator, which operates the gripping device, is located in a relatively exposed position on the side of the blade and it, and the line connections to it, can be easily damaged during normal operation of the bulldozer. Also, the gripping device employs both a fixed jaw and a movable jaw, which makes the device expensive.